


Super Shit-Stirring

by The_Devil_In_The_Details_666



Series: Egomaniacs Getting Egged [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: A whiny asshole, Clark Kent "parents" Conner, Clark Kent is Trying His Best, Clark is enabling and encouraging the kids' collective bullshit, Gen, Just not in the way that Lex wanted, Lex Luthor Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666/pseuds/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666
Summary: Lex Luthor decides he needs to have a talk with Clark about Conner's behavior.Unsurprisingly, it doesn't do what Lex wanted it to do.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Egomaniacs Getting Egged [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883419
Comments: 2
Kudos: 166





	Super Shit-Stirring

Clark was soaring over Metropolis, keeping an eye and an ear out for anyone who needed help, when he heard a man’s voice shout, “SUPERMAN!”

In a heartbeat, he flew to where the voice was coming from, only to come face to face with a very angry looking Lex Luthor. Clark raised an eyebrow at the purple clad supervillain and, through gritted teeth, Lex growled, “We need to  _ discuss  _ Superboy’s recent…  _ behavior _ .”

Clark’s eyebrow rose higher, wondering what Lex was referring to, and Lex continued, “I assume you’ve seen the video of me that’s been going viral?”

Clark barely managed to bite back a smile at the reminder of the video that had taken over Twitter, along with #Eggomaniac, and kept his voice professional as he asked, “Of you and Ra’s al Ghul getting egged by an unknown assailant?”

Lex snarled at that and spat, “That ‘unknown assailant’ was Superboy, I know it was! First that  _ degenerate _ Red Hood, then that genetic mistake!”

Clark’s shoulders tensed at Lex’s insulting of Jason and Kon and he snapped, “I suggest you watch your mouth when talking about Superboy, Luthor. And I’d appreciate if you didn’t accuse him without evidence.”

Lex’s face went a furious scarlet and he made a noise like he was choking, then spun on his heel and stormed off. Clark rolled his eyes despite himself and took to the skies once more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Clark found himself at the Kent farm that night, unable to resist the need to ask Kon if he was, in fact, responsible for the egging. He found Kon in the barn, holding up a beam while Pa screwed it into place, and Kon gave him a weird look, asking, “What’re you doing here?”

Clark leaned against the doorframe, trying for casual but failing if the look on Kon’s face was anything to go by, and answered, “Lex Luthor was pretty mad this morning. Claimed that you were the one who egged him and Ra’s al Ghul.”

Kon tensed, just slightly, and Clark raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms and continuing, “I’m not mad. I just want to know.”

Clark could see Kon weighing it in his mind and, after several seconds of no noise but the whir of the drill, Kon stated, “Yeah, I egged the jerks.”

“Just you?”

Kon looked away petulantly and, after another few seconds, confessed, “Tim… May have helped. Just a little.”

Clark nodded, considering the information, before answering, “That makes sense. I’m glad. It’s always good to see you having fun with your friends.”

Kon looked stunned and Clark couldn’t help his grin as he commented, “The video is trending on Twitter, Instagram, and Tumblr, by the way. I thought Lois was going to cry from laughing when she saw it.”

Kon still looked absolutely flabbergasted and Clark headed back towards the kitchen, calling, “Ma and I are making dinner soon. I’m going to see if I can convince her to make an apple pie for you to take to Tim.”


End file.
